Amelie,Myrnin,Oliver,Claire and Ada read Fade out
by Myrnin and Claire
Summary: Set one hundred years before Claire comes to Morganville. Amelie,Oliver,Myrnin and Ada are talking when Ada finds a book called Fade out and then a girl called claire turns up and they read. i also go under the name Loulouflowerpower


Amelie was sitting in her new offices writing out paper work and some of the new rules for her new town, Morganville. The town was mostly finished and it even had some human's living in it.

Amelie was just filing the paper away when Myrnin, Ada, and Oliver entered. Amelie was surprised to see Oliver, the last time had been together in the same room had been ten years ago, after a big fight about making this very town.

Oliver bowed to Amelie while Ada nodded respectfully. Myrnin didn't bother, he walked past them and sat himself down in one of the chairs in front of Amelia's desk, earning look from Oliver and a small smile from Ada .

"Amelie, you really must see reason," Myrnin tried, making himself more comfortable, "This town will never work with the humans and even if it douse, who is to say that it will still be here in years to come?"

"It is a risk that I am willing to take," Amelie said, sitting down behind her desk, already tired of the never ending argument.

Myrnin and Oliver groaned (Myrnin slightly more dramatic then Oliver) it took a moment before Amelie notices Ada was reading the back of a black book.

"Ada, what have you found?" Amelie asked.

Ada looked at Amelie and then back to the book in her hands.

"A book, it's called 'Fade out,'" Ada said, reading the cover, "It's written on here that it's about a girl that goes to a town called 'Morganville'".

Everyone stared at the book.

"Let me read the back," Myrnin said, jumping out of his chair and grabbing the book, turning it over and reading:

**Without the evil vampire Bishop**

"Myrnin, did you just say bishop?" Amelie asked.

Myrnin nodded, looking grim, "I'm afraid so, my dear".

**Ruling over the town of Morganville, the resident vampires have made major concessions to the human population. With their newfound freedoms, Claire Danvers**

"It sounds as if this girl helped the humans to get freedom," Oliver said, suddenly there was a flash of bright, white light, and the sound of a woman screaming. Ada, Amelie, Oliver, and Myrnin could only stare as the light disappeared to reveal a young girl, dressed in odd clothing, sitting on the floor, blinking her eyes.

"What is the name of...?" Myrnin gaped.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded, getting straight to the point.

The girl jumped, quickly getting to her feet only for her jaw to drop at seeing who was in the room, Amelia noticed that the girl's eye's seemed to linger on Ada but she dismissed it.

"Um, hello," the girl breathed, shaking her head, "Well, this is...different even for Morganville".

"Answers the question," Oliver almost growled, moving closer to the girl as Myrnin stepped closer to Ada, eyeing the girl.

"Oh, right, this is so weird," she shook her head, "I'm Claire. Claire Danvers".

"How did you get here?" Amelia demanded.

"I'm not sure," Claire frowned, "One moment I was in the lab and the next..." she gestured around her, "This is probably going to sound really odd..."

"'Odder,' then a girl suddenly appearing out of thin air?" Myrnin raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Claire nodded, giving Myrnin an odd look, "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Morganville," Amelia said, watching the girl with interest now, "I gather you are the girl from the book?"

"What book?" Claire asked blankly.

Myrnin moved forward, passing the book to Claire who took it and read the back.

"Just when you think things can't get any weirder, things do," Claire sighed, giving the book back to Myrnin, "Let me guess, we have to read the book or books before I get to go home?"

"It would appear so, yes," Amelia nodded, sitting back down behind her desk and gesturing for Claire to take a sit also, "You know us already, yes?"

"Yeah," Claire nodded, "You were my patron or you're going to be. I'm from 2007; I first met you after I got in trouble with a few girls. I'll explain it better later; can we please just read the book? I don't want to sound rude but I really want to get back to my time".

Amelie watched her for a moment before nodded to Myrnin, "Continue, Myrnin".

**And her friends are almost starting to feel comfortable again... Now Claire can actually concentrate on her studies, and her friend Eve joins the local theatre company. But when one of Eve's castmates goes missing after starting work on a short documentary, Eve suspects the worst. Claire and Eve soon realize that this film project, whose subject is the vampires themselves, is a whole lot bigger-and way more dangerous-than anyone suspected**

"That's Morganville for you," Claire sighed.

"What do you mean?" Amelie asked.

"Long story," Claire said, "You'll find out as we read".

"Let's start reading then," Ada said, taking a sit close to Myrnin.

"Myrnin, if you would" Amelie nodded to the book as Oliver and Myrnin sat down.

"**Chapter 1," **Myrnin cleared he's throat and began.

_**Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon please review :)**_


End file.
